The present invention relates to a wireless module for notebook computer, and more particularly, to a wireless modules that can be tightly and smoothly combined with a notebook computer.
With the advent of wireless communication age and the broad application of various portable IT (Information Technology) products (such as notebook computers), there is increasing need for the portable IT products to be installed with a wireless module, so as to receive and transmit wireless signals. Especially, when Blue Tooth systems are more and more applied to various information appliances, a user needs to install a wireless module on a notebook computer, particularly on an existing notebook computer.
However, the existing notebook computer usually does not have space prepared in the original design for installing the wireless module, a lot of inconvenience and troubling are caused when the user intends to install the wireless module on the notebook computer. On the other hand, even for the notebook computers of future designs, it is also not easy to arrange appropriate space for installing the wireless module. Especially when it is desired to take into consideration the design to be light and thin, and not to conflict with the appearance of notebook computer, the difficulty level of design will be even much higher.
Hence, there is an urgent need currently to develop a wireless module that can be installed on a notebook computer simply and smoothly, and can be provided for use in existing or future notebook computers.
In view of the aforementioned background, it causes a lot of inconvenience and troubling to install a wireless module on a notebook computer. Especially for considering the design of lightness and thinness, and not conflicting with the appearance of notebook computer, the difficulty level of design is even much higher.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wireless module for notebook, thereby enabling a user to install a wireless module on a notebook computer simply and smoothly without the inconvenience and troubling originally caused by installing the wireless module on the notebook computer.
Moreover, the present invention also provides a wireless module for notebook, thereby providing the wireless module that can be combined with a notebook computer as one body, thus having high degree of integrality and appearance harmony.
According to the aforementioned objects, the present invention discloses a wireless module for notebook. The wireless module for notebook is to utilize a logo zone located on the outside of LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) screen housing of a notebook computer to combine with a wireless module, wherein the logo zone has at least one fixing holes (such as screw holes), and exposes a LCD screen contact point The wireless module for notebook of the present invention comprises: at least one through hole, wherein the through holes penetrate from an upper surface of the wireless module to a lower surface thereof, and correspond to at least one fixing hole of the logo zone located on the outside of LCD screen housing, whereby at least one fixing element (such as screws) can be used for fastening the wireless module to the notebook computer; and a module contact point, used for electrically connecting to the LCD screen contact point of the notebook computer. According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the wireless module for notebook comprises: an upper cover; an indicator holder having an indicator; a switch component, wherein the switch component is electrically connected to the light holder via an indicator connecting plate; an upper cover base component, wherein the upper cover base component has at least one through hole; a L-shape member, wherein one of the through holes penetrates the L-shape member and the upper cover base component respectively, and the L-shape member has a contact element of L-shape member, thereby electrically connecting to a switch holder via a switch connecting plate, and the lower surface of the L-shape member has a module contact point used for electrically connecting to the LCD screen contact point of the notebook computer; a circuit component, electrically connected to the contact element of L-shape member; and a lower cover.